msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 14th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the emergency session of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from October 14th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. This record is classified and only those with the permission of the Chancellor can read the record. Record Damon Halliwell: I am calling his bloody meeting to order, What a shit show! AGAIN....AGAIN THOSE BEASTS INVADE OUR WORLD! The only order on our list is what to do with them? Meriahm Lausten: I cannot believe we are fucking DOING THIS AGAIN! Muzula Silverweave: I want it.. Bombed. Kinria Blueheart: It's history repeating itself! Lora Raventhorne: Close the fuckin' portal! Oliviaxi Shadesong: Stab them, burn them, bleed them. Muzula Silverweave: We drop. A fuckin' Manabomb. On the Portal! Kinria Blueheart: Let's calm down and consider this properly! Vanidicus Alexander: Lets have some order. Vorien Dawnstrider: Archmage Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Vice-Chancellor. Ladies and Gentlemen, I propose you to consider the Symbols witnessed at Nethergarde, even those so callously overshadowing the Battlements. Massive Banners of Iron, Clan in a Three pronged emblem. This is -not- the Horde symbol. Furthermore, The Activity reports we received in the Blasted Lands confirm, that the HORDE is also fighting against these Invaders. They are unaffiliated. We cannot launch ourselves at the wrong enemy. We CANNOT afford a War on two fronts. Or Nethergarde will only be the beginning. Speak, Kinria. '''Kinria Blueheart: What of the Outlands? The Shat'ari and other forces there could find out the Mag'har!? The brown skinned orcs are in low population there! This is an entire legion beyond legions! Lady Azsharana: They are simple minded Orcs. No better than the Trolls. Show them enough magic and they will back or be crushed. Kinria Blueheart: Did you fail to realize they had giant siege weapons? Verus Baelheit: I have said my piece. Please, Don't throw ourselves at the Wrong enemy. Kill these Invaders; throw them back beyond their Portal. But our Enemy is the Iron Horde, not the New Horde. Damon Halliwell: DID THEY RUN FROM US TONIGHT?! NO THEY CAME AT US FULL FOURCE! Lady Azsharana: You did not show enough strength to inspire any fleeing. As I heard, the Alliance forces were slaughtered like pigs. Damon Halliwell: For those of you who were with us when these events happened you know what they did to us. They used our own skills to bring us to almost defeat all to try and stop what is now invading our home. Many of us pretended this day would not come but many more knew better! But not all of you saw what we did....but there is one in this room who saw more than any of us. Drossy, Show them what you have seen. Drossy: I was shown… Dalaran fell. Azeroth fell! Meriahm Lausten: So now we know how that came to be. The orcs. It is always the orcs. Arranax DeVin: No. We waited to do what needed to be done until it was too late. Kinria Blueheart: All of us fell to some form of insanity of it if you survived through it.. Meriahm Lausten: Arranax... I think your apprentice is about to collapse... Arranax DeVin: Child, that is enough. Come here. Vorien Dawnstrider: The following members are set to speak: Commander Alexander, Ms. Blueheart, Lord DeVin, Director Silverweave, Councilor Lausten, Ms. Shadesong, Lady Avernus, and Velianaris. Damon Halliwell: Commander, the floor is yours. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye, shir. Before we continue, we musht make a distinction. Baelheit ish right. We've not th'resourshes or manpower t'fight two warsh at once. Thish...new enemy. We know what can happen. We've sheen it! Lived it. Then we left it an' came back here. We musht not let what we've sheen come t'pass. Every single one of them must be exterminated. Not the horde we know here. But this. New horde. Iron horde. Kinria Blueheart: We need to figure the best options here. Mass slaughter cannot be possible without knowledge of our enemy and the full force that came through. Vanidicus Alexander: We could not shtop them? We get to prove our ownshelves wrong. How often do we get t'prove ourshelves wrong? Eh? Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Commander Alexander. Next is Ms. Blueheart, followed by Lord DeVin, Director Silverweave, Councillor Lausten, Ms. Shadesong, Lady Avernus, and Velianari. Kinria Blueheart: Considering such drastic change to this. We need to get information. this "Iron Horde" came in full force And they continue to pour out. They overtook Nethergarde Keep and who knows what else. I recommend we branch out to Shattrath and investigate the Dark Portal from their end. See if they have any information of this Iron Horde. Kyandra Icefire: Can we still get there? Damon Halliwell: Who knows, we might be cut off. Kinria Blueheart: The dark portal is connected to the Outlands! Of course we can! They are pouring from that, are they not? Nathul Furlbrow: Perhaps we should send scouts into Outlands? Kyandra Icefire: Yes...but they have more numbers... Kinria Blueheart: I would highly recommend finding out all the information across Azeroth. My only issue is that the alternate timelines could have answers. Perhaps we consult the Bronze Dragonflight as well? My only reasoning behind this is to compile all the info we've got and make a battle plan from there. I've never seen so many mag'har orcs and it's something we need to consider if this is another play with the Infinite Dragonflight. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Ms. Blueheart. Next is Director Silverweave, Councillor Lausten, Ms. Shadesong, Lady Avernus, Velianari, and Lord DeVin. Muzula Silverweave: Senator's.. Friends.. I stand before you now, hurt and seething with rage at what has happened to our dear Nethergarde. Countless Kirin Tor lives were lost - and the lives of Stormwind were not spared. Though I hate Stormwind with more than most - no more Alliance lives can be lost. NONE! If we're to put a quick, and effective end to this threat, we must do it now, while this.. 'Iron Horde' is still weak! I vote, that we lower a Mana bomb onto the Dark Portal." Muzula stopped, and looked around the room with clear distaste on the mention of a Mana Bomb. "Though I have no love for the weapon, it is effective. Should we do this, it would buy us time. Though the Rift between our worlds can't be shut, it would buy, us, time. Time to prepare for them, to assure that Dalaran, DOESN'T fall! I won't see this city fall to Orcish hands again - I won't. Velianaris: That causes several major issues... Zanbor Emerson: Destroying the Dark Portal will have terrible effects on Azeroth. Lady Azsharana: While a Mana Bomb does have potential as a weapon..I must speak against this. Too much arcane with too little control is a horrible idea. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Director Silverweave. Next is Councillor Lausten, followed by Ms. Shadesong, Lady Avernus, Velianari, and Lord DeVin. Meriahm Lausten: The question that is being asked is "What is this? What is this Iron Horde?" I will tell you, but first, a demonstration of what this means. Everyone, please find the person you love the most in this room. Look to them. Look at them directly in the face. If they are not here, imagine them. Picture every detail of their face. Does everyone have it? I want you to imagine the right half of their face ripped from the bone. I want you to imagine the bits of stringy gore still hanging to their skull. I want you to imagine the blood pooling in the sockets where their eyes and teeth used to be. Do you have THAT? Good. That is what I saw the day the orcs killed my husband. What is this? What are we seeing? This is not the Horde as we know it, but it is the Horde as -I- know it. This is something we haven't seen since the First War - a full-scale orcish invasion. Maybe it isn't OUR Horde, but it's A Horde, and they will do the same thing to your loved ones they did to mine. This will not stand! Those of you who know what it was like, help me ensure no one else endures what we have. Ravage them before they rape us. Mutilate them before they murder us. And if they think they can invade us AGAIN, bring this death on us AGAIN, attack our loved ones AGAIN? Exterminate them. Exterminate them all. That is all. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Councillor Lausten. Next is Ms. Shadesong, followed by Lady Avernus, Velianari, and Lord DeVin. Oliviaxi Shadesong: I'll be clear. I don't know how many of you knew this but you all will now; I saw the destruction of my people once with Arthas' march on Quel'Thalas. I've seen the loss of an entire civilization, a people that lived for millenia, snuffed out. This is the last bit of my home I have left. I want you all to think for a moment and consider exactly what it is that I saw, and then realize how near we are to that once again. These monsters will see us in ruin, and I advise us to be very clear. These orcs, any orcs, are devils. The things we've fought that poured out of the portal like the orcs we know so many years ago are evil incarnate that will seek to end our way of life and tear our city down from the sky. The must be stopped. They must be crushed. Each and every single one of these demons must be squashed out. Their family lines demolished, and their every supporter strung up, skinned, and left to die in the sun. To keep ourselves and our children safe, they must be undone. Completely. I've come to find a new home in Dalaran, and unlike in my people, a family and group that I can be proud of. I will book no threat to our city. No threat to our way of life, and no threat to all that we hold near and dear. For the sake of our city, our people, and our loved ones, we must stop at nothing. There is no line we cannot cross. No stone we cannot turn. No deal we cannot make, if it will save us from oblivion. I'll not see this city go the way of the lands of Quel'Thalas. Never again. Never. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Ms. Shadesong. Next is Lady Avernus, followed by Velianari and Lord DeVin. Aya Avernus: Friends, and Colleagues... the ravages of war run deep in our history, a collective of individuals and myriad races afflicted by the first Horde. I myself have never forgotten the sight of Mistvale, my familial home, and the whole of Gilneas smolder behind me as I fled to safety. This Horde, this... Iron Horde... clearly intends to endanger our way of life; to sunder us at our very foundations, and fell every man, woman and child left vulnerable like wheat to a scythe. Nethergarde alone proves this. Nor do I doubt that many of you would seek a chance at avenging the fallen, and dismantling these would-be monsters before they can spread. In this, we are alike. But, for all our passions, we know little of our enemy. They have numbers, yes. Strength, yes. Advanced Technology unfamiliar to our eyes... Yes. To combat them effectively, I believe we must first understand them. Whilst we fought, I noticed several details. Our advance and subsequent retreat left us with memorable impressions of their weaponry... Tell me. Did any of you spot any similarities? That they were, in some small way, familiar? As a veteran of the Siege of Orgrimmar, I bore witness to Hellscream's arsenal. Devices wrought of molten metal, belching flames into all those who would stand in his way. Kinria Blueheart: Those machines and the items we passed matched closely to the Iron Star schematics Mekketorque recovered.. Kyandra Icefire: So...Garrosh is leading this? Aya Avernus: I suspect there may be some correlation. Is Garrosh leading this? No. Damon Halliwell: '''Does it matter who leads them? '''Aya Avernus: But are they related? I should think so. My husband and I shared words on the matter following our return here. Exactly two days hence, we will be returning to the front in an attempt to gather what we can from their ranks. If we can begin to understand them, we can adapt our counter-attack. We can do what our forebears never did... We can stop them before they gain a foothold. And in doing so, we can end this Iron Horde. Thank you for your time. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Lady Avernus, next is Velianari followed by Lord DeVin. Damon Halliwell: I am closing the speaker list now, after these two I speak then we vote. Velianaris: I will not make a long winded speech as the others, in no disrespect mind you but I wish to say this. Like Lady Avernus, I too helped within the Siege of Orgrimar, especially after the fall of the Iron Juggarnaut. I wish to ask permission of the Senate for the allowance or well I guess you could say "Pardon?" to have a small area within Dalaran to be stationed within to help us with combatting the Iron Horde. Drossy: ..what're you sayin'? Zanbor Emerson: Is the infirmary not a sufficient place to station yourself? Velianaris: No, somewhat similar yet different from what the silver hand wanted. However, The sisters will be here to help but not only the sisters but a few sentinels as well. Vorien Dawnstrider: You want us to allow the Kaldorei to station some of their forces in Dalaran? Damon Halliwell: We will not get started with your "sisters" this is about the Horde not your elf friends. Vorien Dawnstrider: I'm sure that their aid would be much more beneficial on the battle front. Meriahm Lausten: This is hardly a matter for right now. Bring it up later. Velianaris: As you wish. Lora Raventhorne: ...Next! Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Velianaris, next is Lord DeVin. After that the Chancellor will speak, and then we will vote. Meriahm Lausten: Unless you've something to say on fucking obliterating the creatures that attacked us, get out of the circle. Arranax DeVin: We are educated people. For the most part. We pride ourselves on learning. Learning from our observations, learning from our experiences, and learning from our mistakes. Nethergarde was not a savage attack. It was not a criminal act. It was a naturaldisaster. No different than a swarm of locusts causing a famine, or a swarm of diseased rats causing a plague. I concur that we cannot afford to battle with the Azeroth Horde over their keeping of orcish beasts of burden. We cannot fight a war on two fronts at this time. However. What more do we need to see? The first and second wars, the brutality of the third, the slaughters that took place after, Hellscream's true Horde, the bombing of Theramore, and now this? We simply must come to the only logical conclusion. The orcish species must not be allowed to exist. In any form. In any way. We wipe out this brownskin subspecies, and then? When that is done? We wipe out the green slime of Orgrimmar. To not do so? It is to ignore all evidence, logic, reason, and self preservation. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: The Orc's have invaded once because of Demons...then again from blood lust...then again from Hellscream...NOW AGAIN! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! And now the Senate of Dalaran must vote! This vote is for all out war...and the death of their whole race! Never again must we fall to another horde! Zanbor Emerson: The vote stands at one nay, two abstentions, and twenty three ayes. The vote passes Lora Raventhorne: Hail to Dalaran. Meriahm Lasuten: To war, then. Dalaran rises. Damon Halliwell: This senate has spoken! Dalaran is now in OPEN war with this Iron Horde. By my power as Chancellor the Minister of war is activated fully. Next to Myself and Vorien he is in command of all. I am calling all members all apprentices...hell even the cleaning crew to fight this Horde! Muzula Silverweave: May the Eye of Dalaran watch over you all. May we forever remember Nethergarde. DEATH, to the Iron Pests! '''All: '''May Dalaran hold dominion in all things. Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions